


Чёрно-красные крылья

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Het, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Пусть они и заставили его когда-то надеть чёрное, но он всегда оставался свободным, потому что цвет одежды не способен изменить человеческую природу; или просто несколько эпизодов из жизни Манса-Налётчика до того, как он стал Королём-за-Стеной.«— Сумеречной Башне никогда уже не видать такого воина, — с грустью произнёс король. — Куорен был моим врагом, но и братом тоже — когда-то». («Битва королей»)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Имя вылечившей Манса знахарки не упоминалось (известно лишь, что это не его нынешняя жена Далла), потому пришлось его выдумать.

— Трусишка Ма-а-анс! — звонкий, но такой мерзкий голос мальчишки по прозвищу Пегий Болли послышался за спиной. Манс резко обернулся, сводя тёмные брови у переносицы. Его карие глаза сверкнули от плохо сдерживаемого гнева.

— Ты, верно, шутишь, Болли? — мрачно спросил Манс.

Разумеется, ведь «Пегим» в лицо называть Болли никто не смел, если не желал минуту спустя лишиться пары зубов, пусть некоторые из них ещё и оставались молочными. Болли совершенно не зря получил своё прозвище: его и без того злобное уродливое лицо было покрыто красными пятнами. 

«Старые боги пытались открутить ему башку ещё при рождении», — как-то мрачно пошутил друг Манса Олав, прижимая пригоршню снега к распухающей от удара щеке. И, с точки зрения Манса, был прав: здоровенные красные пятна на лице Пегого Болли удивительно походили на следы от чьих-то огромных пальцев.

Теперь Пегий Болли потешался над ним. 

— Ну ка-а-ак, сможешь достать мне ту шту-у-уку из пещеры, а-а-а? — отвратительная манера Пегого Болли растягивать слова порой бесила Манса больше, чем сам обладатель этой идиотской привычки. 

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще стану этим заниматься? Больно нужно! — Манс упёрся руками в бока, стараясь выглядеть очень взросло и важно, хотя в том количестве одежды, которую напялила на него нынче матушка-копьеносица, это было в большей степени забавно.

Пегий Болли сделал шаг вперёд, вцепился в отворот мехового воротника Манса и слегка потянул его вверх, вынуждая приподняться на цыпочки. Ему исполнилось одиннадцать, всего на три года больше, чем Мансу, но он уже был значительно выше. 

Манс поморщился от вони, что шла изо рта Пегого Болли. Верно, тот ел тухлое медвежье мясо на обед. 

— С того, что я та-а-ак сказа-а-ал, — попытался изобразить грозный рык Пегий Болли, слегка встряхивая Манса. 

— Не собираюсь я... — начал было Манс, однако он не мог не заметить, как начинает своё стремительное движение чертовски тяжёлый кулак Пегого Болли к его лицу, и осёкся. — Ладно, ладно! — торопливо, немного испуганно. — Может быть, тогда я сделаю это завтра? Сумерки уже... 

— Что, бо-о-оишься, как бы ма-а-амочка не отругала и не за-а-асунула своё ко-о-опьё в твой тощий за-а-а-ад? — противно заржал Пегий Болли и, встряхнув Манса ещё раз, резко толкнул его в снег. Тот не смог удержать равновесия и плюхнулся назад, скрипнув зубами от обиды и досады. 

— Боюсь, как бы тебя самого не прокляли, — пробурчал Манс, отчаянно желая скрыть свой страх. Идти в сгущающемся мраке в сторону ледяных пещер ему вовсе не хотелось. Самой пещеры Манс не особо боялся — сколько он их уже повидал за свою короткую жизнь! — но главная проблема состояла в том, что он не хотел переломать себе ноги.

— Глу-у-упые сказки меня не пу-у-угают, — самодовольно заявил Пегий Болли, нависая над Мансом, — так что дава-а-ай, иди, докажи, что ты мужи-и-и-ик, а не сопливая девчонка-а-а. 

«Лучше быть девчонкой, чем слизняком вроде тебя», — подумал Манс, но вслух снова ничего не сказал. Мать и в самом деле станет волноваться и отправится искать его, если он не явится до темноты. 

Однако сейчас Манс предпочёл бы закончить свою жизнь в желудке сумеречного кота, чем терпеть насмешки от уродца, любившего издеваться над теми, кто слабее. Сам Манс слабаком не был: тонкий, как копьё, очень гибкий и ловкий восьмилетний пацан, для которого не составляло труда увернуться от ударов Пегого Болли. И при этом Манс знал, что тогда тот непременно отыграется на ком-то из его друзей, как только они вернутся обратно. Этого Мансу совсем не хотелось: тех, кто был ему предан и небезразличен, он с самого детства не желал давать в обиду. 

— Будь по-твоему, — хмуро пробурчал Манс, поднимаясь на ноги и небрежно отряхиваясь от налипшего на одежду снега. Пегий Болли победоносно улыбнулся. И в тот момент Манс поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь собственноручно убьёт этого ублюдка. 

Тогда, разумеется, он и понятия не имел, что эту возможность у него отнимут в самое ближайшее время.

***  
Манс поднял голову, разглядывая могучие дубы и грозные железостволы, обступавшие его со всех сторон, покачиваясь и скрипя. Ему стоило поспешить, пока пурга не набрала силу и не замела следы. Иначе он и в самом деле станет ужином для тварей, что водились в лесу, окружавшем Кулак Первых Людей.

Ветер протяжно завывал в ушах, и в его истошных криках слышался то ли призыв о помощи, то ли мольба повернуть обратно. Но Манс не мог этого сделать, зная, чем всё закончится. Всё, что ему оставалось — это идти вперёд, проклиная и Пегого Болли, и себя за свой не в меру длинный язык. 

Несколькими днями ранее, когда они с Олавом и Хьярти спускались к реке Молочной, чтобы, если повезёт, выловить немного рыбы, за ними увязалась Эир. Она-то и рассказала им, нарочито изображая испуг, о том, что, по слухам, в пещере рядом с Кулаком Первых Людей можно найти древнее оружие, некогда принадлежавшее отважным воинам и защитникам крепости. Всё это было, конечно, враками, но Олав и Хьярти слушали, развесив уши. 

Манс только фыркал, зная, что Эир нахваталась подобных сказок у костра, где любили собираться старики. Те чего только ни рассказывали, и даже истории про Белых Ходоков — но разве можно было верить тем, у кого мозги давно усохли? 

Никак нет. И, тем не менее, он дал обещание Олаву и Хьярви, что непременно достанет что-нибудь в той пещере, как только мать возьмёт его с собой на следующую вылазку. Эир хлопала в ладоши от радости. Вот глупость-то! В какой-то момент Манс и сам поверил, что ржавые топоры мертвецов могут даровать власть и несокрушимую силу, если к ним прикоснуться. 

Об этом, разумеется, прознал Пегий Болли — Манс предполагал, что Эир первой не удержала язык за зубами и растрепала всё этому ублюдку — и возжелал сам завладеть таким топором. 

«Такой большой, а в сказки веришь», — мог бы посмеяться над ним Манс, но не посмел. 

Теперь ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить своё глупое обещание и отправиться к той самой пещере, чтобы отыскать ржавую рухлядь, срочно понадобившуюся Пегому Болли. 

— Тот, кто прикоснётся к тому топору, вскоре обретёт власть над людьми и поведёт за собой войско, — передразнивая тоненький голос Эир, ворчал недовольный Манс, с трудом шагая среди сугробов и время от времени выцарапывая на деревьях метки, чтобы найти дорогу обратно. Хорошо, что он никогда не расставался со своим верным маленьким ножом, который ему подарил отец незадолго до смерти. 

Резкий порыв ветра бросил в лицо колючую пригоршню снега. Кожу уже привычно обожгло холодом. 

— Дурость это всё, — рассудил он, прислушиваясь к вою ветра и скрипу снега. Ему было немного не по себе. Но боялся он вовсе не холода и даже не Пегого Болли: в лесах у Кулака Первых Людей не так давно действительно видели сумеречных котов, а в полумраке, плавно перетекающем в ледяную тьму, всё это мероприятие и в самом деле выглядело смертельно опасным. 

И ещё Манс боялся признаться самому себе, что всё больше его начинала страшить непроглядная темень пещеры, чей жадный зёв уже виднелся впереди, несмотря на вихрящийся в морозном воздухе снег.

— Манс! Манс! Манс! — он явственно слышал чей-то голос, и он до жути напоминал голос матери. Но что она могла тут забыть? Неужели отправилась его искать? 

— Мама! — крикнул он, резко оборачиваясь и вглядываясь в белую метель, окружавшую его со всех сторон вместе с надвигающейся на мир темнотой бесконечной ночи. — Мама! 

Вместо ответа — неистовый свист ветра, лишь усиливавшийся с каждой минутой. Снег облепил лицо, от холода смёрзлись ресницы, но Манс давно привык не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. 

Сердце Манса на мгновение сжалось, и он повернулся в сторону пещеры. В тот момент он не сомневался, что сгинет там, став одним из мертвецов, чьими костями, вероятно, усеяна эта земля. 

— Манс! — голос матери казался далёким и нереальным, и Манс наконец понял: он идёт из глубин пещеры, до которой он почти добрался. И ему впервые стало по-настоящему жутко, словно из тьмы на него смотрели тысячи горящих злобой глаз, похожих на звёзды. Он встряхнул головой и ступил под каменные своды. 

Ветер остался за его спиной. Впереди лежал лишь мрак, в котором не было не видно ни зги. Пегий Болли, думал Манс, хотел получить вовсе не тот топор, он хотел, чтобы Манс погиб здесь. Манс на ощупь двинулся вдоль стены, придерживаясь за влажные камни, гладкость которых в темноте напоминала ему кости. 

«Камни — кости земли, всё верно», — размышлял он. 

Манс оглянулся. Вход в пещеру был совсем близко, и он видел серо-сиреневый цвет сумерек, видел, как ветер из стороны в стороны швыряет белые пригоршни снега. Он вновь перевёл взгляд на лежащую перед ним темноту, слыша тяжкие стоны из недр земли. Безусловно, он знал, что это тоже ветер, но во мраке это всё равно звучало довольно жутко. Манс судорожно сглотнул, пальцы руки нервно царапнули по холодному камню.

— Манс! — голос матери. Теперь он был в этом уверен. Он слишком чётко слышал эти слова. — Манс, сынок, я здесь! Здесь! Здесь!

— Мама... — он произнёс это одними губами, слыша, как сердце колотится где-то в глотке. Манс сделал поспешный шаг, споткнулся обо что-то, неразличимое в царившей вокруг влажной чернильной тьме, покатился вперёд. В голове мелькнула единственная мысль: «Сейчас я точно переломаю ноги и умру!», однако падение его на каменный пол оказалось почти безболезненным. 

Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте. И Манс уже различал над своей головой сталактиты, похожие на остро заточенные зубы чудовища. Вот-вот оно щёлкнет своей пастью и перекусит Манса пополам. 

— Мама! — Мансу не понравилось, что в голосе его теперь звучал неприкрытый страх.

— Мама! Мама! Мама! Ма... — ответила ему пещера. 

Коротко всхлипывая, Манс принялся слепо шарить руками по полу, желая понять, из-за чего упал. Вскоре его рука наткнулась нечто странное, похожее на осколок стекла странной формы. Предмет был острым и гладким на ощупь. Манс плотнее обхватил ладонью свою находку за узкую рукоять, даже не размышляя, нашёл ли он то, что искал, или нет, но на топор это мало походило, и неуклюже поднялся на ноги. 

— Иди сюда! Сюда! Сюда! Сюда... — голос из глубины звал его, и Манс отступил на шаг, вглядываясь во мрак. Он готов был поклясться, что видит там движение теней. Очередной порыв ветра превратился в истошный крик — и Манс не выдержал. Развернулся, бросаясь наутёк, не заботясь о том, что может снова упасть. Серый свет впереди был его единственной целью.

— Манс! Манс! Манс... — звал голос, но Манс бежал, не оборачиваясь, судорожно сжимая в руке осколок чёрного стекла, походившего на небольшой кинжал.

***  
Он опомнился, лишь осознав, что рука онемела от холода. И тут же понял, что потерял меховую перчатку где-то в пещере, но возвращаться за ней туда он не собирался. Манс перехватил чёрный стеклянный кинжал в другую руку, а эту спрятал в рукаве, надеясь, что у него не отпадут от холода пальцы. 

Манс знал: порой такое происходило. Люди лишались ушей, носов, пальцев и даже конечностей из-за сильного мороза. Пальцы же правой руки ему ещё вполне могли пригодиться. 

Однако все эти мысли вытеснял страх: темнота почти полностью опустилась на мир плотным покрывалом, вьюга сбивала с ног, и Манс при всём желании не смог бы разглядеть меток, оставленных им на дереве. 

— Будь проклят этот Болли! — шмыгая носом, пробормотал Манс. — Будь он... 

Вдалеке раздавались человеческие крики. Манс присел на землю рядом с приземистым широколистом, прислушиваясь, потому что не мог взять в толк: в самом ли деле это крик или он вновь спутал их с заунывными стенаниями ветра. Осмелев, Манс прошёл ещё на несколько ярдов вперёд, постоянно пригибаясь к земле, и теперь у него не оставалось никаких сомнений — это вовсе не игра его воображения. Кто-то действительно кричал, и чем ближе он подходил, тем чётче слышал эти вопли, в которых можно было различить и лязг стали.

«Беги!» — испуганно настаивал его внутренний голос. Вопили все его инстинкты, однако ноги при этом несли вперёд. Манс не мог убежать просто так: его мать находилась там, откуда доносились звуки сражения. 

Вскрик. Скрежет стали. Хорошей стали! Старые боги, неужели воронам удалось отыскать их? 

Манс крепче сжал гладкую рукоять. Другая, замёрзшая рука уже сжимала в кармане старенький острый нож. Он подкрался ещё ближе, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее. Огни ярко горящих костров чётко просматривались среди деревьев, и в пурге можно было разглядеть мечущиеся тени. 

Или это не вороны? Может быть, старые сказки... 

Но Манс не успел подумать об этом как следует: что-то острое упёрлось ему в затылок. Он ощущал лезвие даже сквозь слои одежды и плотный капюшон из шкуры лютоволка. По всей видимости, за порывами ветра и из-за своей сосредоточенности на происходящем впереди он не услышал чужих шагов за своей спиной. 

— А ну-ка вставай! — послышался хриплый грубый голос. — Вставай и бросай то, что держишь в руках. 

Теперь сомнений не оставалось: это была одна из ворон. Манс выпустил из руки найденный в пещере кинжал из чёрного стекла, и тот бесшумно рухнул в мягкий снег. 

— Повернись! — велел тот же голос. И Манс повернулся, но резко и стремительно, вовсе не беспокоясь о том, что сейчас ему снесут голову. Он рывком бросился вперёд, сжимая в руке свой верный нож. Ворона была явно не готова к такому выпаду, и лезвие скользнуло по плотной варёной коже, пытаясь её пропороть в районе груди. 

Человек в чёрном удивлённо вскрикнул и махнул мечом, едва не отрубив Мансу руку, которую тот успел вовремя одёрнуть, отскакивая назад. 

— Сучонок! — рыкнула ворона, отбрасывая в сторону нож, который, по всей видимости, не нанёс нападавшему серьёзного ущерба. — Стой, кому говорят! 

Но Манс даже не думал прислушиваться к этому приказу. Пусть ворона и могла ударить в спину, но подчиняться ей он вовсе не желал. Он бежал по глубокому снегу, не разбирая дороги и слыша собственное учащённое дыхание. Горло и лёгкие разрывались от быстрого бега, а одежда, несмотря на пронизывающий холод, взмокла от пота. 

Он не услышал ни короткого свиста, ни даже звука рвущейся ткани — лишь острую боль в ноге, когда ту пронзила стрела. Коротко вскрикнув, он рухнул в снег, тут же набившийся в рот и нос. Манс попытался встать, но резкая боль чуть ниже колена не позволила ему этого сделать. Он чувствовал, как горячая кровь быстро пропитывает плотную штанину. 

— Попался, паршивец, — проворчал уже знакомый хриплый голос. Манс ощутил, как его приподнимают за капюшон, и едва не взвыл от новой волны боли, перед глазами помутилось. Он нисколько не сомневался: сейчас ворона перережет ему глотку. И всё-таки Манс попытался извернуться в последней нелепой попытке спасти собственную жизнь. — Не рыпайся! — велели ему, и ворона поволокла его за собой по снегу, который набивался теперь уже в сапоги и рукава, обжигая кожу нестерпимым холодом. 

Один раз Манс совершенно точно отключился, хотя боль в ноге слегка притупилась, теперь там просто что-то горячо пульсировало. Он почувствовал, как ворона в конце концов подхватила его на руки и перекинула через плечо, словно тушу дохлого животного. Манс бессознательно застонал.

— Куорен! — услышал он далёкий голос, хотя на деле тот раздавался у самого его уха. — Смотри, кого я поймал! Чуть было не сбежал к своим, доложил бы о нас. 

Манса грубо швырнули в снег, и тут он не выдержал — громко закричал, потому что стрела ещё глубже вошла в ногу, от чего даже сердце пронзило болью. 

— Совсем мальчишка, — голос молодой, негромкий. Манс не видел говорившего — лишь его угольно-чёрный силуэт в отблесках пламени. Ещё он видел распростёртые на пропитавшемся красным снегу тела. Одно из них могло принадлежать его матери... — Зачем ты подстрелил его? 

— Он довольно быстро бегал, — хрипло рассмеялась ворона, небрежно пихая Манса в бок ботинком сапога. — Нельзя было позволить ему бежать. 

— Надо было целиться в голову, — медленно проговорил другой человек, которого назвали Куореном. И Манс осознал, что теперь точно умрёт. Они добьют его, как сломавшую ногу лошадь. К горлу подступили горячие слёзы боли и страха. — Сколько тебе лет, мальчик? — неожиданно обратился к нему Куорен, словно только что осознал: Манс способен понимать человеческую речь. 

— В-восемь, — Манс слегка запнулся. Сейчас он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя совсем ребёнком. Куорен склонил голову набок, пристально вглядываясь в его зарёванное лицо, раскрасневшееся от холода. 

— Ты будешь сопротивляться, если я возьму тебя с собой? — спросил Куорен, явно о чём-то размышляя. 

Манс быстро затряс головой, не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду этот Куорен. Если присмотреться, тот был довольно молод. Ранняя седина, конечно, прибавляла ему несколько лет, однако на лице не наблюдалось ни единой морщины. 

— Значит, поедешь со мной, — заключил Куорен, с лёгкостью подхватывая Манса с земли. — Если выживешь и сохранишь способность ходить, можешь на что-нибудь сгодиться.

— Вы хотите меня съесть? — испуганно спросил Манс, не понимая, к чему клонит ворона. 

Неожиданно человек по имени Куорен невесело расхохотался. Стоявший рядом Гайард подхватил этот смех.

— Мы не тенны, чтобы есть маленьких испуганных мальчиков, — пояснил в конце концов Куорен. — Братья Ночного Дозора предпочитают менее экзотические блюда.

Манс больше не стал задавать вопросов и был слишком слаб, чтобы в полной мере осмыслять происходящее. Всё, что его волновало — это возможность выжить. И, может быть, когда-нибудь Мансу выпадет шанс отомстить за мать. Он не видел её тела, но не сомневался: она мертва. Мертвы были все, кто оставался на их стоянке, разбитой рядом с Кулаком Первых Людей. Двадцать человек, включая Пегого Болли. 

Темнота снова подступила к нему, и на этот раз Манс даже не пытался ей сопротивляться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Он был молод и дерзок,  
И звали его Баэль-Бард.  
Гневаясь, трусом его обзывал Брандон Старк,  
Не в силах поймать наглеца.  
И юный плут тогда пообещал...

Голос лился по чертогу, юный и чистый, и звуки лютни заглушали вой ветра за стенами Сумеречной Башни. Вой ветра, в котором Манс даже спустя столько времени слышал голос давно умершей матери, пусть он сам и носил чёрное уже порядка шести лет. 

— Я преподам тебе урок... — загрубевшие пальцы скользнули по струнам, однако резкий голос прервал его:

— Хватит уже, Манс, от песен одичалых у меня каждый раз сводит живот! 

— Живот у тебя прихватывает, потому что ты уже старикан, Гайард, — со смехом ответил Манс, нисколько не обидевшись. Он отложил лютню на скамью. — А песни вольного народа радуют и тело, и дух.

Гайард, тот самый брат Ночного Дозора, который десять лет назад вогнал Мансу стрелу в ногу, обиженно запыхтел. 

— Всегда я говорил Куорену, что тебя не перевоспитать. Ты никогда не уважал приказов старших, — ворчливо произнёс Гайард, склонившись над миской похлёбки из оленины, над которой поднимался густой пахучий пар. — Помяните моё слово, — бросил он в сторону других притихших братьев, — этот мальчишка ещё доставит нам неприятностей! 

Манс вновь расхохотался. 

— Не завидуй моему таланту и моей молодости, — весело посоветовал он. 

Гайард недовольно покачал головой, елозя ложкой в густом бульоне. Аппетита у него явно сегодня не было. Манс встал со скамьи, подхватил лютню, и пальцы его вновь коснулись струн. Песня полилась по залу, на этот раз уже другая, навевающая мысли о далёком жарком Юге, его горячем солнце и не менее горячих женщинах.

— У дорнийца жена хороша и нежна,  
Поцелуй её сладок, как мёд,  
Но дорнийский клинок и остёр, и жесток,  
И без промаха сталь его бьёт...

Манс шествовал между столами с сидящими за ними чёрными братьями, напевая «Дорнийскую жену», и не мог не заметить, как от этой песни на лицах тех, кто был помоложе, расцветали мечтательные улыбки. 

Шутливо подмигнув одному из зелёных новобранцев, у которого над губой только появился первый юношеский пушок, Манс продолжил:

— Голос милой дорнийки звенит, как ручей,  
В благовонной купальне её,  
Но клинок её мужа целует больней,  
И смертельно его остриё...

— Манс! — оклик прозвучал негромко, но Манс хорошо его расслышал и узнал говорившего, даже не оборачиваясь. Это был Куорен. — Прекрати заниматься ерундой, — продолжил тот, — тебе тоже следовало бы хорошенько поужинать, потому что засветло мы отправляемся в Белое Дерево. 

Манс обернулся, продолжая улыбаться. Лицо Куорена оставалось хмурым и непроницаемым. Пахнущие прогорклым маслом факелы тихо потрескивали, и в тёмных глазах Куорена играли отблески пламени. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно глядя на Манса так, словно увидел его впервые. 

— Как прикажет _лорд_ Куорен, — это прозвучало чуть насмешливо, хотя Манс, пусть и не признавал авторитетов и терпеть не мог получать приказы, всё же уважал Куорена больше прочих. Он искренне считал, что Куорен заслужил своё звание командира разведчиков Сумеречной Башни. 

— Кончай молоть языком и жри, — вновь проворчал Гайард, — иначе однажды лишишься головы за своё непослушание, сопляк.

— Если сумеешь за мной угнаться, старый боров, — не остался в долгу Манс, продолжая скалиться.

Он отвесил раскрасневшемуся от злости Гайарду шутовской поклон и направился к одному из колченогих деревянных столов, за которым теснились несколько чёрных братьев. 

— Брайан, Люкан! Какое счастье, что вы составите мне компанию! — произнёс он, плюхаясь на свободное место. Скамья жалобно скрипнула. — Вижу по вашим лицам, что вы сами-то уже рвётесь в бой... 

Манс не мог не заметить краем глаза, как Куорен едва заметно покачал головой. Счастье, что за высоким столом сегодня не было сира Дениса Маллистера. Тот, конечно, всегда был вежлив и учтив, однако с него бы сталось очередной раз отправить Манса чистить конюшню за неподобающее поведение. Впрочем, Манс не сомневался: Гайард всё ему расскажет, а сверху ещё и добавит от себя. 

Манс подтянул к себе миску с густой похлёбкой и отломил большой ломоть от краюхи ещё тёплого, хрустящего ржаного хлеба, не без удовольствия впиваясь в него зубами. Ничего, сир Маллистер и думать об этом забудет к тому моменту, когда они вернутся из земель за Стеной. 

***  
Многие чёрные братья не без причины опасались того, что Манс может что-нибудь выкинуть. В конце концов, он никогда не скрывал одной простой истины: чёрный плащ, который ему пришлось надеть ребёнком, не превратил его в коленопреклонника, и в душе он всегда оставался человеком вольного народа. Да, он давал клятву перед ликами Старых богов, повторял эти слова про меч во тьме и дозорного на Стене, однако клятва эта не отняла у него его истинной сути. 

«Я свободный человек», — всегда напоминал он себе. 

И, тем не менее, Куорен ему доверял, нередко брал с собой на разведку, потому что Манс хорошо знал дикие места за Стеной. Пусть он и попал в Ночной Дозор ещё совсем мальчишкой, но в его жилах текла кровь вольного народа. Манс не боялся холода и лишений, не боялся смерти и боли. Кроме того, Куорен, по всей видимости, прекрасно понимал: Манс не из тех подлецов, что способны ударить в спину. 

Манс знал, многие вороны говорили о нём: якобы при первой же возможности он сбежит к своим. Но они учитывали и то, что Мансу уже выпадал подобный шанс, и он так не поступил, хотя сам не мог бы до конца объяснить, почему. Может быть, причина заключалась именно в Куорене, которого он уважал и почитал действительно за старшего брата, некогда спасшего его от смерти. 

...Бледное зимнее солнце уже выползло из-за белого горизонта, когда они выехали к мосту Черепов, перекинутому через чёрную бездну Теснины. Под копытами знакомо хрустел снег, и ветер пел свои древние песни. Манс вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как мороз кусает его за щёки. 

Они ехали в полном молчании — пятеро разведчиков, во главе которых шёл сосредоточенный на собственных мыслях Куорен. На этот раз они не собирались забредать далеко, нужно было лишь добраться до Белого Дерева, а потом повернуть обратно, убедившись, что там всё чисто. 

В Белом Дереве находилось небольшое поселение вольного народа, однако Куорен сказал, что они не собираются заходить туда. Необходимо лишь убедиться, что одичалые не продвинулись в сторону Стены. Иногда такое случилось, хотя деревенька эта быстро приходила в упадок, там и стояло-то всего несколько домов, ютящихся у подножия огромного чардрева, а обитатели деревни почти все — старики. Кого, скажите на милость, они могли послать в разведку? Но Манс не желал спорить с Куореном, который приказ этот получил, вероятно, от сира Маллистера. 

Манс был ребёнком, но он помнил ещё кое-что: именно через Теснину иной раз вольный народ на лодках пытался обойти Сумеречную Башню. Может быть, кто-то снова видел их у Тюленьего залива, и дело было вовсе не в стариках Белого Дерева, как знать, — Мансу об этом никто не докладывал. 

— Замерли! — неожиданно вскинул руку едущий впереди Куорен, и разведчикам ничего не оставалось кроме как резко остановиться, с силой натягивая поводья. Лошади недовольно зафыркали. — Западный Дозор-у-Моста, — коротко пояснил Куорен, указывая на невысокую башню, вид на которую открывался в самом конце моста. 

Всем известно: замок этот был давно заброшен, и единственными его обитателями уже долгие годы оставались лишь ветер и холод. Каменная кладка стены постепенно разрушалась, обнажая пустое нутро башни. 

Манс присмотрелся в ту сторону, куда указывал Куорен и, похоже, понял, о чём шла речь: между зубьев башни наблюдалось странное мельтешение. Но с такого расстояния нельзя было сказать точно — это ещё не ушедшие в небытие ночные тени или люди. Вольный народ. Одичалые. 

Все пятеро спешились, не сводя взглядов с Западного Дозора. Они сильно рисковали попасть под обстрел, если пойдут по мосту. Однако другой возможности пересечь Теснину у них не было: вряд ли хоть один из разведчиков способен перелететь через глубокое ущелье, по которому несла свои воды вечно ледяная Молочная. 

— Ты предлагаешь идти туда? — послышался встревоженный голос Брайана. — Лучше нам повернуть назад и приехать с подмогой. Что, если их там добрая сотня?

Безусловно, Брайан был прав, но Куорен опасался иного: 

— Как бы они к тому моменту не перешли мост, — сказал он, качая головой и не сводя потемневших глаз с зубцов башни. Мансу показалось, что в свете блёклых лучей солнца там что-то сверкнуло. Возможно, наконечник стрелы. — Если они пересекут мост, то могут напасть на Сумеречную Башню. 

— Нас там две сотни, — поддержал Брайана Люкан, — к тому же, в Сумеречной Башне есть стены, за которыми мы можем укрыться. 

Куорен сжал губы с такой силой, что те побледнели и теперь походили на старый шрам. 

— Кто-то должен проследить за этим местом, — заключил он. — Сир Маллистер не сильно обрадуется, если мы поднимем тревогу зря. 

— Я прослежу, — вызвался Манс, делая шаг вперёд. 

— Хочешь сбежать к ним, паршивец, — тут же прошипел Гайард, злобно глядя на Манса из-под густых бровей. — Только и ищешь повод... 

— Если бы я хотел, я бы давно это сделал, — уже безо всякого веселья заметил Манс, не отводя взгляда. 

Он был выше Гайарда на пол головы, и тот не выдержал пристального взгляда снизу вверх. 

— Ему нельзя доверять! — Гайард принялся искать поддержки у Куорена, но тот лишь махнул рукой. 

— Он брат Ночного Дозора, — отрезал Куорен, — он давал клятву. Сейчас не время спорить об этом. Гайард, бери с собой Брайана, отправляйтесь обратно в Сумеречную Башню, скажите, что в Западном Дозоре-у-моста обнаружен отряд одичалых, и нам нужна помощь. Я с Мансом и Люканом останусь тут. Идти по мосту опасно, поэтому нам ничего другого не остаётся: будем следить за обстановкой издалека.

— Наверняка они нас уже видели, — не без опасения заметил Люкан. 

— Так пусть попробуют выползти, проверим, на что они способны, — откликнулся Куорен, — потарапливайтесь, — напутствовал он Гайарду, — неизвестно ещё, что они могут предпринять. 

***  
— Им понадобится несколько часов прежде, чем добраться до Сумеречной Башни, — сказал Манс, когда Гайард и Брайан скрылись за деревьями, — и вернуться обратно. Уже настанет вечер. 

Куорен согласно кивнул. 

— Не нравится мне всё это, — хмуро произнёс Люкан, потирая руки. Хотя те и были в тёплых рукавицах, это не сильно спасало от лютого холода, которым тянуло из ущелья. Изо рта валил белый пар. В воздухе кружились редкие белые снежинки.

— Надеюсь, они не рискнут прямо сейчас выступить на Сумеречную Башню, — ответил Куорен. — И, признаться, я надеюсь, что мы ошибаемся насчёт их количества. Может быть, они даже не планировали пересекать Теснину...

В словах его слышалось сомнение, и Манс понял, что это была всего лишь неудачная попытка их успокоить. Следовало идти обратно вместе с Брайаном и Гайардом, а не оставаться тут. Конечно, из-за деревьев в них сложно было прицелиться из лука, но Манс не понаслышке знал о том, какими отчаянными могут быть люди в своём стремлении к цели. 

Им не останется ничего, кроме побега, если отряд одичалых окажется больше, чем они того ожидали. 

Но Куорен явно хотел знать наверняка величину опасности, грозящей им на этот раз. Хотел понять, насколько велики силы противника, от которого, возможно, придётся обороняться. Две сотни человек — это неплохо, но что, если одичалых окажется больше? Намного больше. 

— Мы сюда пришли не просто так, — неторопливо произнёс Манс, глядя в лицо Куорена, — не из-за деревни мы направлялись к Западному Дозору. Кто-то видел лодки в Тюленьем заливе, верно? 

Куорен повернулся голову в его сторону и медленно кивнул, подтверждая самую первую догадку Манса. 

— Но почему тогда мы выступили всего впятером, если ты знал о происходящем? — нахмурился Манс. 

— Не говори с командиром разведчиков таким тоном, — возмущённо начал Люкан, но Куорен остановил его движением руки и негромко ответил:

— Потому что нам нужно было убедиться, правдивы ли слухи. Нет смысла собирать войско, если здесь никого нет. Даже сейчас мы не уверены в том, что там собралось не несколько доходяг, ищущих возможности перебраться в места поюжнее. И мы не могли оставить башню без присмотра — только так мы сможем, по крайней мере, понять, куда они направляются. Бежать втроём всяко проще, чем большим отрядом. 

Они ели холодное вяленое мясо, потому что разводить костёр было дурной идеей — дым от него будет отлично виден со стен башни. Лошадей привязали к огромному страж-древу, у корней которого расположились сами. За последние пару часов они не заметили ни единого движения, лишь над головами их кружились на серых крыльях два орла.

Мансу уже стало казаться, что никого в той башне вовсе и не было, когда Куорен резко подскочил со своего места. 

— Что... — начал было Люкан, но Манс первым велел ему заткнуться, зажав ладонью его рот. Он тоже это слышал: хруст снега под ногами. Кто-то шёл в их сторону, и это явно был не один человек. И на чёрных братьев это не походило: звук шагов принадлежал пешему, а братья бы приехали верхом, да и времени прошло слишком мало. 

Куорен с тихим лязганьем извлёк клинок из ножен. Манс натянул тетиву лука. Лошади беспокойно захрапели, вскидывая головы. Никто не пересекал мост — это бы они заметили. Как одичалые, если это были они, смогли так тихо подобраться к ним?

Из-за деревьев выступило несколько фигур с топорами и копьями в руках. Манс насчитал пятерых. Немного. Однако они могли оказаться лишь авангардом куда большего отряда. 

— Так и знал, что вы здесь, — трескучим голосом сказал один из одичалых. В широкой ладони он сжимал внушительного вида топор, которым запросто можно было разрубить человека пополам. 

— Как вы узнали, что мы здесь? — выдохнул Люкан, вцепившись в меч обеими руками. 

Вместо ответа одичалый воздел указательный палец вверх, словно это всё объясняло. Манс невольно задрал голову, словно надеясь там что-то увидеть. Но там не было ничего, кроме крупного орла, по-прежнему кружащего над их головами.

— Варги? — невольно вырвалось у Манса. В детстве он слышал истории о людях, способных проникать в разум животных и видеть их глазами, поговаривали, что один такой жил даже в его родной деревне, но Мансу никогда не доводилось с ним встречаться.

— Один, — ответил всё тот же одичалый, зло скалясь. 

— Выдумки, — бросил Люкан, — детские сказки.

— И как же, по-вашему, мы вас нашли, вороны? — расхохотался в ответ одичалый, но тут же посерьёзнел. — Что ж, на вашу беду, мы оказались поблизости. Надеюсь, плащи у вас достаточно тёплые, а кровь на них никого не испугает... А из вашей кожи я сошью пару отличных сапог. 

Он ринулся вперёд, занося топор над головой. Лезвие меча Люкана встретилось с копьём другого одичалого, метящего ему в голову. Древко раскололось на части с тихим хрустом. Топор главаря отряда напоролся на меч Куорена. Манс спустил тетиву, и стрела его со свистом вонзилась между глаз парнишки, который был на пару лет младше самого Манса. Следующая вошла в грудь другого нападавшего, прошивая плотный мех и кожу. Тот взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь удержаться на ногах, но тут же рухнул навзничь. Воздух со свистом вышел из его лёгких.

За спиной послышался душераздирающий крик. Манс обернулся так резко, что голова закружилась. Люкан стоял на коленях, но уже медленно заваливался на бок. Один из одичалых рубанул его топором по лицу, превращая правую его сторону в сплошную кровоточащую рану. Манс выстрелил, но было слишком поздно: Люкан тяжело рухнул, заливая снег вокруг себя кровью. 

Манс бросил взгляд в сторону Куорена, которого сейчас теснили сразу двое, не обращая на самого Манса никакого внимания. 

«Вот он, твой очередной шанс, не так ли?» — прошептал внутренний голос, но Манс лишь нахмурился. Это будет подло, вот что. Куорен не заслужил такой участи. 

— Эй ты! — крикнул Манс, обращаясь неизвестно к кому. Стрела уже лежала на тетиве. — Да, ты! 

Один из одичалых обернулся к нему. Лицо его теперь было хорошо видно, потому что закрывающая нижнюю его часть повязка сползла в пылу сражения. Время замедлилось, а потом и вовсе остановилось. Манс ощутил, как грудь его резко сдавило.

— Олав... — прошептал он, слыша ужас в собственном голосе. Он видел его совсем мальчишкой, помнил, как тот прижимал снег к распухшей от удара щеке. Пегий Болли давно был мёртв, а Олав, с которым они ловили рыбу в Молочной, стоял теперь перед ним. 

Олав хотел убить Куорена. 

— Манс?! — крикнул тот, в голосе его звучали одновременно испуг и удивление. 

Олав отступил от Куорена, явно растерявшись. Рука, в которой он сжимал топор начала опускаться вниз, словно Олав забыл, где он находится и что происходит вокруг. Словно он не понимал, что Манс давным-давно оказался по другую сторону Стены, превратившись в ворону, сидевшую в Сумеречной Башне. 

Пальцы Манса успели отпустить тетиву прежде, чем он сумел их остановить, и стрела с коротким свистом полетела в его друга детства. Не издав ни звука, Олав упал на спину, когда наконечник с хрустом вошёл в его левую глазницу. Под головой растекалась лужа горячей крови, из-за чего снег вокруг, казалось, задымился. 

— Олав... — одними губами повторил Манс, чувствуя непрошеные слёзы, вскипавшие в уголках глаз. Он сам до конца не понимал, что сейчас произошло. Он даже не был уверен, что Олав ему не привиделся. Что он не призрак из его далёкого прошлого. 

Манса вернул в реальность почти животный рык главаря одичалых, который продолжал биться с Куореном. Манс вновь натянул тетиву, хотя понимал, что уже не успевает: топор летел прямо в голову Куорена. 

Но тот вскинул вверх правую руку, словно надеясь отразить смертельный удар. Кровь вновь брызнула в разные стороны. Манс только спустя мгновение осознал, что лезвие отрубило сразу три пальца с руки Куорена. Тот не растерялся и ткнул культями одичалому в лицо. Горячая струя крови залила тому в глаза, ненадолго лишая зрения. Одичалый подался назад, с силой мотая головой, но лезвие меча Куорена тут же вонзилось в шею над кадыком, выходя с другой стороны, красное и мокрое. Одичалый что-то невнятно булькнул, падая на колени. 

Манс бросился к привязанным, перепугано ржавшим лошадям, ибо он знал: Куорену срочно нужна помощь, пусть пока он и не лишился сознания от боли или потери крови. Сейчас не было ни времени, ни желания осмыслять случившееся.

Манс рубанул по верёвкам, хватая под уздцы двух лошадей и подводя их к Куорену. Его лицо, несмотря на холодный ветер, было бледным, Куорена едва заметно пошатывало, однако он всё ещё держался на ногах. 

— Пора убираться отсюда, — Куорен не стал сопротивляться, когда Манс принялся помогать ему забраться на лошадь. Кровь заливала чёрный плащ, оставляя на нём тёмные пятна. — Ты сможешь ехать верхом? 

— Хватит трепаться, — хрипло пробормотал Куорен, прижимая к себе раненую руку. — Едем. Если я упаду — отправляйся вперёд без меня как можно скорее, предупреди остальных. 

— Как же, надейся, такого приказа я слушаться не стану, — нервно, но всё-таки с неким весельем заметил Манс. Сердце его билось болезненно и быстро.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты продался, Манс, за миску горячей похлёбки и тёплую кровать, за проклятый чёрный плащ, который теперь носишь денно и нощно, — так говорил ему Олав в тех снах, о которых Манс старался забыть как можно скорее. 

Порой ему снились горячие женские объятья и чувственные губы, прижимавшиеся к его губам, но время от времени жар объятий сменялся ледяными прикосновениями смерти, и он видел Олава с синими глазами — синими, как звёзды в безлунную ночь — хотя при жизни они были карими. Мороз проникал под кожу, бежал по венам, и Олав являлся к нему. В глубине глазницы, которая должна была быть пустой, горело то же ледяное пламя. Лицо его почти разложилось, обнажая желтоватые кости черепа. 

Но характерного трупного запаха не было. Олав скалился, изображая улыбку, и повторял всё те же слова:

— Ты предатель, Манс, выбрал жизнь Куорена вместо моей, хотя мог стать свободным. Они бы думали, что ты погиб. Они бы не посчитали тебя дезертиром, ты бы просто сгинул в снегах, но ты предпочёл остаться с ними. Вернуться в клетку, что стала так мила твоему сердцу.

Манс молчал. Манс ничего и никогда не отвечал ему, возможно, потому что осознавал правоту своего теперь мёртвого друга. Будь оно всё проклято, он даже теперь толком не мог вспомнить, как выглядело лицо Олава при жизни, но мертвец стоял перед его внутренним взором даже при свете дня. 

Прошло уже три года с тех пор, как его стрела убила друга детства, а Олав по-прежнему мог заявиться к нему без приглашения под тёмным покровом ночи, взывая к остаткам его совести. 

Манс мотнул головой, рука дрогнула, и пальцы скользнули по струнам лютни, которую он усердно натирал воском. За своей лютней он порой следил куда внимательнее, чем за собственным оружием. 

— Дурные мысли? 

Знакомый голос Куорена, которого теперь называли не иначе как Куорен Полурукий, послышался за спиной. Он по-прежнему умел ходить бесшумно. Манс повернул голову в его сторону и обнажил все зубы в нарочито весёлом оскале. 

— С чего такие выводы? Просто инструмент требует того, чтобы за ним присматривали, в конце концов, лютню раздобыть здесь довольно тяжело. Мне и эта-то стоила целого золотого дракона. Да и сроднился я с ней. 

Куорен нахмурился, подошёл ближе, чуть наклонился вперёд, вглядываясь в лицо Манса, словно ища там ответы на вопросы, которые так и не были заданы вслух. 

— Я довольно внимательный человек и не мог не заметить того, что ты приходишь именно сюда, когда пребываешь в мрачном настроении, — Куорен вскинул голову, обводя взглядом помещение воронятника. Чёрные вороны, сидящие в клетках, забили крыльями, словно желая привлечь к себе внимание. 

— Я им пою, — с усмешкой откликнулся Манс, — очень благодарные слушатели. 

— Я думал, что ты их не сильно почитаешь, — полувопросительно произнёс Куорен. 

— Чёрные крылья — чёрные вести, так говорят, верно? — откликнулся Манс, уходя от прямого ответа на вопрос. Он вернулся к вощению лютни, покрепче взявшись за широкую кисть и делая вид, что крайне сосредоточен именно на этом, хотя мысли его в тот момент блуждали далеко отсюда. Не только от Сумеречной Башни и Ночного Дозора. Они были далеки даже от мира живых. 

— Да, вороны пострашнее орлов, — заметил Куорен, словно пришёл поговорить именно об этом. Хотя Манс вообще не мог взять в толк, зачем ему вести подобные беседы. Это было вовсе не в его характере, — их клювы приспособлены не только для того, чтобы рвать добычу, но и к прямому удару, который вполне может убить человека.

— По-моему, убить они способны одним только запахом, — фыркнул Манс, не поднимая взгляда на Куорена, — когда в последний раз тут чистили клетки? 

— Если твой нежный нос не приспособлен для подобного, то мог бы не приходить сюда так часто, — серьёзным тоном заметил Куорен. Скамья, на которой сидел Манс, скрипнула: Куорен опустился рядом и положил почти беспалую правую руку на его плечо, крепко сжав через ткань чёрного плаща. В двух оставшихся пальцах чувствовалась такая сила, что Мансу на мгновение стало больно. — Ты помнишь о своём долге, Манс? 

— Долге вороны? Конечно, помню, куда ж без этого, — с мрачным весельем откликнулся Манс. 

— О долге дозорного, — с той же серьёзностью продолжил Куорен, словно не замечая притворно-насмешливого тона, — признаться, ты лучший разведчик в моём подчинении, несмотря на свой ещё молодой возраст, и я ценю тебя. И твою преданность, что бы там ни говорили другие. Я знаю, тебе до этого дела нет. Но я также знаю, что когда-то ты убил старого друга, чтобы спасти мою жизнь. Ничто не говорит о тебе больше, чем этот поступок. 

Куорен, сам того не понимая — а, возможно, и понимая, Манс не мог сказать наверняка — попал в самое яблочко. Чертовски меткий выстрел. Удар в самое сердце. И неожиданно это разозлило Манса так, что кровь прилила к щекам. Сдерживая гнев, он сжал кисть в руке так, что от напряжения побелели костяшки пальцев. Он заговорил сквозь сжатые зубы, и в голосе его не было слышно прежнего веселья, даже напускного: 

— Да, это прекрасно характеризует меня как предателя, _лорд_ Куорен. Как человека, способного убить друга. 

Он поднял на Куорена потемневшие от боли и гнева глаза. Ворон в одной из клеток каркнул трижды. Мансу показалось, что карканье это звучит очень насмешливо.

«Быть беде», — подсказал внутренний голос.

— Ты не прав в этом, — нахмурившись, ответил Куорен и покачал головой, снова игнорируя взгляд и тон Манса, — ты дал клятву, ты стал братом Ночного Дозора, и ты остался им, отринув прежние привязанности. Ты верный человек, Манс, пусть верный и по-своему, но я-то тебя знаю. _Я_ теперь твой брат. Я, а не _они_ , — Куорен не уточнял, о ком говорит, но Манс прекрасно понял, что тот имеет в виду, — ты всегда должен это помнить и поступать по совести. 

— Не замечал за тобой прежде склонности к сантиментам, — Манс попытался повернуть разговор в иное русло и вернуться к привычному, чуть насмешливому тону, но получалось у него пока что скверно, — бесчеловечность — вот что прекрасно характеризует нашу службу. Как это ни странно, ведь Ночной Дозор защищает царство людей. Порой я нахожу это забавным. А вольный народ — такие же люди. И я родился среди них.

— Я исполняю свой долг, Манс, и порой всем нам приходится забывать о чувствах и чем-то жертвовать. И кем бы ты ни родился, кем бы ты ни был в прошлом, ты должен помнить, что в Ночном Дозоре это не имеет никакого значения. Чёрный цвет равняет всех.

«Как и смерть», — мысленно хмыкнул Манс. 

Куорен поднялся со своего места, и когда он вновь заговорил, в его тихом голосе послышались знакомые жёсткие металлические нотки, словно и не было этого короткого разговора — обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Куорен Полурукий вновь стал тем, кем его все знали: хладнокровным воином, лишённым лишних эмоций. 

— Хочу напомнить тебе о том, что сегодня твоя очередь нести караул. 

— Да-да, конечно, я знаю, — чуть ворчливо отозвался Манс, и внезапно вспомнил: — Гайард, я полагаю, с нами больше не пойдёт.

Куорен покачал головой. На лицо его набежала тень.

— Хорошо, если он проживёт хотя бы ещё пару недель, да и то... 

Манс кивнул. Гайард и в самом деле был очень плох в последнее время. Боль в желудке, что донимала его несколькими годами ранее, стала нестерпимой. Он теперь походил на скелет, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, и кожа стала похожей на пергамент. Мейстер Эйемон самолично осматривал его, прибыв из Чёрного Замка, но только развёл руками: теперь Гайарду помочь могло только маковое молоко, да и то не всегда спасало от жуткой боли, что приносила ему хворь, пожиравшая нутро заживо. Время от времени Гайарда рвало жуткой тёмной жижей с запахом крови и желчи.

В последнюю неделю он даже не мог подняться с кровати. 

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Ворон снова каркнул трижды.

Той же ночью дозор Гайарда был окончен. 

***  
Восстание Роберта Баратеона набирало силу, охватывая страну, словно лесной пожар. В Сумеречной Башне только и было разговоров, что о продвижении войск к столице. Иногда Манс думал: что чувствует сейчас мейстер Эйемон сидя там, в Чёрном Замке, рад ли он тому, что остался верен своему долгу? Не рвётся ли на части его уже немолодое сердце, когда прилетают вороны, принося вести с Юга? Доставляет ли ему удовлетворение следование данным им обетам пред ликами жестоких богов, что не ведают пощады? 

_Эддард Старк повёл свои войска через Перешеек с Севера, Джон Аррен же вёл за собой армию с Лунных гор, чтобы соединиться с войском Хостера Талли. Они оба — и Эддард, и Джон — взяли себе в жёны дочерей лорда Талли в септе Риверрана. Штормовой предел, возглавляемый Станнисом Баратеоном, в это время находился в глубокой осаде._

Это было непростое испытание, и Манс прекрасно понимал это. Даже сочувствовал мейстеру Эйемону, хотя они мало виделись и почти не общались, даже когда Манс бывал по долгу службы в Чёрном Замке. 

_Джон Коннингтон проиграл Колокольную битву Эддарду Старку и бежал со скоростью грифонов, изображённых на его щите. В конце концов, даже Рейегар Таргариен пал в битве на Трезубце, и войска повстанцев грабили Королевскую Гавань, насилуя и убивая, когда трупы Элии, её детей и самого короля Эйериса Безумного ещё не успели остыть._

Чего стоили клятвы, из-за которых ты не мог оказаться рядом с теми, кто тебе дорог? Из-за которых ты должен отринуть все свои чувства? 

Ломаного гроша не стоили такие клятвы, и Манс уже не раз думал об этом.

Он долго мучился лишь от того, что пустил стрелу в глаз друга детства, мейстер Эйемон был вынужден бесстрастно наблюдать за тем, как истребляют весь его род, всю его семью, вплоть до малых детей, которые уж точно никому не причиняли зла. 

Те два смутных года были тревожными, хотя Ночной Дозор и не имел никакого отношения к войнам, идущим на Юге. Но это не меняло положения дел: того и гляди кто-нибудь мог заявиться к ним и потребовать верности тому или иному королю. 

«Преклоните колено!» — любили настаивать они. Любили, чтобы их целовали в надушенные зады и восхваляли каждый пердёж, но Манс прекрасно знал, что не склонил бы колено ни перед одним из них. Не потому что был братом Ночного Дозора, а потому что никогда не был коленопреклонником. 

Он родился и знал, что умрёт свободным человеком, который действительно защищает людей, а не чьи-то безудержные амбиции или гнилые принципы. Игры южных королей в их проклятые престолы вызывали у Манса только чувство отвращения. 

— Беги на Север, на Север за Стену, там ты нужнее, — иногда ему казалось, что он слышит этот голос, приближаясь к чардревам с высеченными на белой коре ликами. Слышит, как Старые боги зовут его. Манс никогда не умел молиться, но порой он взывал к ним мысленно: «Дайте мне мудрости и сил. Даруйте мужества всем нам». 

Но теперь боги молчали, и холодный ветер с тихим шорохом перебирал красные листья. В те дни вороны часто каркали, предвещая всё новые беды. 

***  
Чёрный замок был гораздо больше Сумеречной Башни, и Манс каждый раз, бывая там, с восторгом рассматривал каменные своды, способные вместить в себе тысячи человек. Хотя людей в Дозоре становилось всё меньше, пусть и старый лорд-командующий Кворгил делал всё, чтобы привлечь на службу новых братьев. Царство людей нынче защищали в большинстве своём убийцы, насильники, конокрады и прочие отребья. Хотя Манс, по мнению многих, был ничем не лучше, потому что родился среди одичалых и остался жив лишь благодаря Куорену Полурукому. 

Лорд Кворгил призвал его в числе прочих в свиту, которая должна была сопровождать его на пути в Винтерфелл. Манс не горел желанием ехать на Юг, а для него по-прежнему оставалось Югом всё, что находилось по эту сторону Стены. Сидя в главной зале, полной чёрных братьев, он смотрел на высокий стол, за которым среди прочих сидели сам лорд Кворгил, Куорен Полурукий, Денис Маллистер и Джиор Мормонт, который отправился служить в Ночной Дозор незадолго до восстания Роберта Баратеона. 

Манс не знал лично лорда Мормонта, однако не мог не заметить, что здесь его уважают. Он был старше Дениса Маллистера на добрых пятнадцать лет, однако выглядел, кажется, даже моложе. Манс склонился над миской, в которой дымилось рагу из белки, приправленное травами. Соли, конечно, не было. Как и прежде, она стояла лишь за высоким столом.

«Мы все равны», — любили повторять чёрные братья, однако и здесь существовала своя строгая иерархия. Одни вынуждены были прислуживать другим. Манса это всегда раздражало. Однако он не смог сопротивляться приказу сопровождать лорда Коргила в Винтерфелл. 

— Ты мой лучший разведчик, — сказал ему Куорен Полурукий, — и славный воин. Лорд Кворгил очень ценит твои заслуги и хотел бы, чтобы ты находился рядом с ним. 

До Винтерфелла из Чёрного Замка дорога занимала порядка недели, хотя ещё неизвестно, как этот путь по снегам перенесёт лорд Кворгил — не нужно было быть умнее бревна, чтобы понимать, что тот одной ногой уже стоял в могиле. 

Впрочем, Манс ошибался на этот счёт — по прибытии в Винтерфелл лорд Кворгил чувствовал себя вполне сносно, а ел, как и прежде, за двоих. Манс предпочитал держаться подальше, сидя в самом дальнем конце Большого чертога, где обычно принимали пищу слуги. Он лишь украдкой бросал взгляды на Эддарда Старка и его молодую жену Кейтилин, пару лет назад родившую своему мужу второго ребёнка — девочку, названную Сансой. Леди Кейтилин не отличалась особой красотой и выглядела всегда немного мрачной. Глядя на неё, Манс не мог не думать о том, что ей больше пошла бы роль септы, а не мужней жены. Впрочем, возможно, так на ней сказывалось пребывание на Севере. В Риверране уж всяко было повеселее.

Теперь она сидела рядом с Эддардом Старком, за спиной которого находился высокий трон Королей Севера, испещрённый изображениями лютоволков. Семейная реликвия, надо полагать. 

Манс хмыкнул, зачерпывая большой ложкой чёрную смородину в сахаре, а затем медленно слизывая языком терпкую сладость. Но, пожалуй, это было даже слишком сладко. Манс плеснул себе эля, желая перебить приторный вкус и, схватив полную кружку, покинул Большой чертог. Ему требовался свежий воздух. По счастью, никому не было до него дела. После завтрака у лорда Старка и лорда Кворгила намечался какой-то важный разговор.

Взошедшее над горизонтом солнце заливало ярким светом Витерфелл, делая замок не таким мрачным, каким он казался издалека. Крыши башен и пристроек обильно засыпал слепяще-белый снег, хотя здесь было далеко не так холодно, как на Стене и в землях, лежащих за ней. За пределами Большого чертога пахло навозом, псиной, гарью и боги ведают чем ещё. 

Откуда-то сверху до него донеслись голоса, похожие на детские. Кто-то громко рассмеялся.

Манс вскинул голову, разглядывая Крылатый переход, соединяющийся с Великим Замком, в котором находились покои и рабочий кабинет лорда Старка. Снега намело столько, что на крышах и переходах собрались самые настоящие сугробы. Недолго думая, Манс поставил почти опустевшую кружку на торчавший во дворе пенёк и с присущей ему проворностью забрался на Восточные ворота, выходящие на Королевский Тракт. 

Дорога вилась вдаль, на Юг, где палило солнце, и благодатная почва пропиталась человеческой кровью.

Тогда-то Манс и понял, что ему не послышалось, здесь и в самом деле были дети. Двое мальчишек, раскрасневшихся, как осенние яблоки, сооружали нечто, похожее на высокую гору, хотя, по мнению Манса, сугроб и до этого выглядел весьма внушительно. 

— Джон! — крикнул один из них, когда другой мальчишка опасно пошатнулся, едва не рухнув вниз со стены. — Не убейся! 

— Даже не подумаю! — откликнулся Джон, звонко хохоча. — Один ты не справишься с этим сугробом.

— И вам позволено лазать сюда? — весело спросил Манс, вырастая за спиной рыжеволосого мальчика. Манс сразу понял, с кем говорит — это был первенец лорда Старка, Робб.

— Я ничего не боюсь! — заявил Робб, видимо, полагая, что выглядит очень грозно. — Кто вы, милорд? 

Манс присел перед ним на корточки, продолжая улыбаться, и указал на свой чёрный плащ.

— Я не милорд, по счастью. Я брат Ночного Дозора, приехал с лордом-командующим Кворгилом к твоему отцу, — пояснил он. 

— К нашему отцу, — поправил его Робб и указал на Джона, подошедшего поближе и внимательно разглядывавшего незнакомца в чёрном. Манс сам присмотрелся к нему и подумал, что Джон, пожалуй, походит на Эддарда Старка даже больше, чем Робб, — Джон — мой брат. 

— Не знал, что у лорда Старка родилось сразу двое сыновей, — заметил он, — приношу извинения, до Стены такие вести не доходят. 

— Моя фамилия Сноу, — мрачно сказал Джон. Видно было, что мальцу эта тема разговора совсем не нравилась.

«Бастард Неда Старка», — догадался Манс, но не стал говорить этого вслух, видя, как напряжён пятилетний паренёк. 

— Вы не расскажете о том, что мы делали? — с надеждой спросил Робб, глядя на Манса. — Не расскажете нашему отцу или лорду Кворгилу? 

Манс коротко рассмеялся, положил широкие ладони на головы Робба и Джона, потрепав тех по волосам.

— Даю своё слово, — заверил он, — но вы всё-таки и сами будьте осторожны. Падать здесь высоко, пусть и в сугробы. 

— Пойдём, Робб, — Джон потащил брата за рукав, всё ещё с подозрением поглядывая на Манса, — нам нужно закончить, пока снег не начал таять.

Манс выпрямился, с улыбкой глядя на мальчишек, снова принявшихся за работу, и мысленно посочувствовал тому, на кого сверзится вскоре насыпанная ими гора снега. Впрочем, он не собирался нарушать данного детям слова — никто не узнает о готовящемся вероломном заговоре. 

Спустившись со стены, Манс направился в сторону богорощи, всё ещё слыша за своей спиной звонкие голоса Робба и Джона.


	4. Chapter 4

Манс даже не надеялся выжить: сумеречный кот разодрал ему живот и, похоже, умудрился добраться до внутренностей. Изорванный чёрный плащ пропитался липкой тёмной кровью, привкус которой чувствовался даже во рту. 

— Я всё равно что покойник, — едва слышно говорил он Куорену Полурукому, когда его погрузили в небольшую телегу, в которой они прежде везли провизию, — похоже, это была моя последняя разведка...

Он усмехнулся, и усмешка эта, запечатлённая на окровавленных губах, выглядела жутковато. 

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Куорен, — в нескольких милях отсюда есть небольшая деревня, там живёт старая знахарка. 

— Вольный народ, — прошелестел голос Манса.

— Мы попросим их о помощи, — продолжил свою мысль Куорен.

— Они убьют меня, — безо всякого сожаления заметил Манс.

— Нет, — повторил Куорен, — знахарки помогают даже чёрным братьям, и ты не хуже меня знаешь об этом. Они не делают различий между теми, кому нужна помощь.

«В отличие от Ночного Дозора», — Манс промолчал, чувствуя, что силы покидают его. 

Колёса телеги, в которой он лежал, жалобно скрипели, болезненно подскакивая на каменных выступах. Где-то вдалеке сквозь стук копыт и лязг доспехов слышался мягкий шёпот реки. Манс смотрел на седое небо, размышляя о том, что ждёт его по ту сторону, и мысленно усмехался. Уж верно, ничего хорошего. 

Как он мог так глупо попасться? Надо же, не заметил, как эта животина, алчущая заполучить его на обед, подкралась слишком близко. Впрочем, в горячке боя с лесными тварями, напавшими на них, немудрено было пропустить эту. Теперь поздно горевать. 

В небе парили вороны, издавая знакомое слуху насмешливое карканье. Манс чувствовал, как на лбу выступает холодный пот, от боли мутилось перед глазами, и мир обволакивал знакомый фиолетовый сумрак, в который ему предстояло уйти — рано или поздно. 

Он мало что запомнил из тех дней, пока валялся в полубреду на жёсткой кровати в каменной хижине с низкими потолками. В памяти не осталось ничего, кроме полумрака, окутавшего его с того момента, как он лишился чувств в проклятой старой телеге, едва не ставшей его смертным одром. 

— Манс, — он слышал давно забытый голос матери, чувствовал ласковые прикосновения к своему давно не знавшему бритвы лицу. Остро пахнущая уксусом тряпка коснулась его пылающего лба. Манс открыл глаза и увидел её.

— Мама... — пробормотал он, с усилием шевеля сухими, потрескавшимися от жара губами. Горячая боль растекалась по телу. Вместо неба над головой простирался каменный потолок. — Мама... Прости.

— Не говори ничего, — попросил ласковый женский голос, хотя до Манса медленно стало доходить, что это не голос его матери. Но тоже очень приятный. Заботливый. Нежный. И руки у неё пахли так терпко и сладко, что сердце готово было разорваться на части.

Манс вновь провалился в чёрную бездну сна без сновидений, чтобы бесцельно блуждать в этой тьме, пропахшей холодом ночи. Холодом всех ночей, что лежали перед ним. 

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то реальность определённо стала ближе. В доме, где он очнулся, стоял густой аромат лесных трав. Ольха, липа, боярышник, можжевельник... В центре комнаты находился разожжённый очаг, единственный источник тепла и света. Манса то и дело сотрясала мерзкая дрожь. Он попытался встать и едва не охнул от боли, острой стрелой пронзившей его грудь и живот. 

Он поморщился.

— Эй, не двигайся! — он снова услышал уже знакомый голос и повернул голову на звук. Рядом с ним стояла молодая женщина с обеспокоенным и таким прекрасным лицом, что Манс на мгновение позабыл обо всём на свете. Женщина положила руки ему на плечи и мягко толкнула обратно на подушки. — Ты почти неделю метался в бреду, чудом выжил.

— Кто ты? — пожалуй, это был самый нелепый вопрос, который Манс мог задать. 

Молодая женщина улыбнулась. На щеках её появились ямочки. Пламя отражалось в её глубоких синих глазах. 

— Каиса, — представилась она, — тебя привезли вороны. 

Манс кивнул, припоминая всё случившееся с ним до этого. Куорен говорил о том, что везёт его в ближайшее поселение одичалых к старой знахарке, которая может спасти ему жизнь. Знахарка, впрочем, оказалась не такой уж и старой. 

— Вороны... — хрипло пробормотал Манс, чувствуя, как на него снова накатывают высокие волны сна, и сказанное им прозвучало несколько бессвязно, — да, Куорен говорил... А ты та знахарка...

— Вороны искали мою мать, — пояснила Каиса, — но она умерла прошлой весной, однако успела научить меня многому, так что теперь всю её прежнюю работу выполняю я. 

— Спасибо тебе, Каиса, — сказал Манс, усилием воли приподнимая потяжелевшие веки, — я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой.

Каиса покачала головой, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Манс, благодарить тебе стоит лишь Старых богов. 

Манс смог подняться с кровати самостоятельно лишь через пару дней, но хватало пока только на то, чтобы выйти за порог дома и справить нужду. Он не мог не заметить, какие взгляды на него бросали обитатели небольшой деревушки, но это его не удивляло: здесь не были рады вороне, пусть и раненой. 

Манс не мог их за это осуждать. 

— Куда ты шёл со своими братьями? — спросила как-то Каиса за завтраком, когда Манс уже достаточно оправился. 

«Они мне никакие не братья», — хотел возразить он. Вообще-то он не должен был рассказывать одичалой о планах Ночного Дозора, но ему вдруг стало плевать. Каиса вряд ли побежит об этом кому-то докладывать, да даже если бы она и сделала это — Мансу было уже всё равно. 

— По следу отряда Тормунда Великаньей Смерти, слыхала о таком? — Манс подхватил из тарелки кусочек жёсткого мяса и отправил его в рот. Тщательно жуя, он наблюдал за лицом Каисы. За лицом самой прекрасной из женщин. 

— Конечно, — она широко улыбнулась, зубы у неё были ровные и белые, — Тормунд один из тех, кто сейчас претендует на звание Короля-за-Стеной. Хочет объединить вольный народ для похода на Юг. 

Манс согласно кивнул. Именно по этой причине Ночной Дозор и пытался выследить Тормунда, поскольку тот мог представлять немалую опасность. 

— И что же вольный народ забыл на Юге? — вопрос прозвучал чуть насмешливо, но лицо Каисы вдруг стало серьёзным.

— Враги из-за Стылого берега... из Земель Вечной Зимы, — последнее она почти прошептала, и в голосе её слышался неподдельный страх. — Говорят, именно оттуда они явятся. Тормунд, как и магнар теннов Стир, хотят увести всех, кого только возможно, в более безопасное место. 

— Ты говоришь о... — нахмурился Манс, но договорить не успел. 

— Ледяные ветры дуют, — прервала его Каиса, продолжая говорить тихим голосом, — и что-то пробуждается, Манс. Ты можешь не верить мне, но я знаю. Я чувствую. Лесные травы и вековечные сосны шепчутся об этом. Лики Старых богов на чардревах истекают кровью земли. 

Мансу показалось, что в хижине, согретой теплом очага и освещённой лучами утреннего солнца, вдруг повеяло чем-то жутким. Ледяным дыханием могилы. Вдруг вспомнились синие глаза Олава, походившие на звёзды... И продолжать этот разговор Манс не пожелал. Пусть он и не мог до конца поверить в то, о чём говорила Каиса, но знал, что она сама верит в сказанное, и ему этого было достаточно. 

Завтрак они завершили в молчании, и Манс отправился рыбачить, а после собирался принести ещё дров для очага. Помощь по дому Каисе пришлась бы очень кстати, да и ему хотелось отблагодарить её за всё, что она для него сделала. 

— Каиса, — окликнул Манс её в тот же вечер. Она готовила ароматную уху в небольшом котелке, добавляя туда известные ей одной травы, а сам Манс только зашёл в низкий каменный дом, неся с собой охапку поленьев. Каиса подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на него. — Почему ты помогаешь воронам? 

Он мог бы спросить её об этом раньше, но почему-то решился на это именно сегодня.

— Я уже говорила тебе: для меня это не имеет значения. Любая жизнь священна, Манс, и лишь боги могут решить нашу судьбу. Боги мыслят иначе, чем люди. Главное, уметь их слышать.

Манс сложил поленья у входа и присел напротив Каисы, глядя на неё сквозь потрескивающие языки пламени. Из его груди вырвался невольный выдох:

— Если бы с людьми было так же просто договориться, как с богами. 

Каиса улыбнулась. 

— Ты родился среди нас, верно, Манс? — неожиданно спросила она. Тот вздрогнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— В бреду ты говорил многое... — призналась Каиса. Улыбка её выглядела немного виноватой. Манс коротко хмыкнул, протягивая руки к огню, желая согреть замёрзшие пальцы. 

— Ты права, я родился среди вольного народа. Мою мать звали Гулла, она была копьеносицей. Мне исполнилось восемь, когда я впервые отправился вместе с ней на вылазку, но всех перебили вороны... Я один остался жив. В итоге они забрали меня с собой на Стену, где я надел чёрное спустя четыре года. 

— Ты и в самом деле считаешь себя вороной? — в голосе Каисы послышался искренний интерес. 

Манс неопределённо покачал головой, усмехаясь. Длинные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая горечь, отразившуюся в его глазах, и от этой горечи ему резко захотелось сплюнуть на устланный соломой пол.

— Я не знаю, — помедлив, честно признался он. — Теперь я уже ни в чём не уверен. У меня было множество шансов сбежать, но я не воспользовался ни одним из них. Один раз даже... впрочем, неважно, — Манс раздосадованно махнул рукой, желая закончить неприятный для него разговор.

Каиса поднесла ко рту деревянную ложку, пробуя бурлившую в котелке уху и, похоже, осталась довольна результатом. 

— Уже готово! — сообщила она. — Наверное, ты здорово продрог сегодня, тебе нужно беречь силы, — приговаривала она, наливая уху в глубокую миску, которую тут же протянула Мансу. Их пальцы на короткое мгновение соприкоснулись, и Манс ощутил себя совсем мальчишкой, потому что от этого прикосновения по телу его пробежала дрожь. 

Наверное, Каиса заметила его реакцию, потому что пальцы убирать не торопилась, только улыбалась Мансу — мягко и нежно. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Манс, усилием воли разрывая короткое прикосновение, — я и в самом деле продрог.

«И я, похоже, люблю тебя», — подумал он, но по понятным причинам не стал говорить этого ей. Во всяком случае, словами, хотя она могла многое прочитать по его глазам. 

Ночью, глядя на тлеющие в очаге угольки, от которых ещё шёл жар, Манс никак не мог уснуть, мучимый тревожными мыслями. 

— Сбегать не обязательно, — он неожиданно вздрогнул от голоса Каисы, послышавшегося рядом. Её кровать стояла поодаль, и Манс не заметил, как она её покинула. Казалось, она продолжает оборванный им самим разговор. Манс поднял взгляд на Каису. Та уже опустилась на край его кровати и провела по его небритой колючей щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Прикосновение вышло таким же мягким и нежным, как прежде. Сердце Манса билось часто и гулко. — Ты можешь просто остаться...

Манс предпочёл ничего ей не отвечать. Он откинул в сторону шкуры, которыми укрывался, и Каиса скользнула под них, прижимаясь к нему. Манс чувствовал, как её собственный жар передаётся ему и разливается по телу. Руки Каисы скользнули под его одежду, осторожно лаская, чтобы не задеть быстро заживающие раны, и Манс притянул Каису ещё ближе, прижимаясь к её тёплым губам, вдыхая запах её волос и тела. Она казалась Мансу воплощением самой жизни, и впервые за долгие годы под холодным пологом северной ночи он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным и живым.

— Ты не обязан туда уходить, не обязан возвращаться, — с мягкой грустью говорила ему Каиса спустя пару недель, когда он уже был в состоянии не только сидеть верхом, но и удерживаться в седле приличное время. Слабость всё ещё одолевала его, но он понимал, что сил ему вполне хватит для того, чтобы добраться до Сумеречной Башни.

— Не обязан, — согласился Манс. — Но, будь я проклят, должен. Я обещал, Каиса, я клялся Старым богам... когда надевал чёрное.

— Ты был напуганным мальчишкой, когда они забрали тебя и убили твою мать! Тебе было всего двенадцать, когда они принудили тебя служить им! В чём ты клялся? 

В голосе Каисы слышалось отчаяние. Она вцепилась в его руку, с силой сжимая запястье почти до боли. Если бы не слои одежды, подумал Манс, на коже бы точно остались синяки. 

Манс мягко отцепил от себя её пальцы, улыбаясь криво и совсем не весело. Он и сам не знал точного ответа на вопрос, который задала ему Каиса. Тем более, что одну свою клятву он успел нарушить великое множество раз, ложась вместе с Каисой каждую ночь. Но при этом он не чувствовал по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. 

Всё было правильно. Как д _о_ лжно. Разве можно осуждать человека за любовь? Разве можно считать преступлениями поцелуй и желание чувствовать рядом чьё-то тепло? 

— Прости меня... — начал он, но Каиса быстрым шагом направилась в сторону дома, где они провели столько ночей. Манс думал, что она уже не вернётся, и собрался седлать жеребца, когда она вышла, неся в руках его плащ, который сильно пострадал после встречи с сумеречным котом.

— Я починила твою одежду, пусть теперь это напоминает тебе обо мне, — сказала она, разворачивая плащ перед его лицом. Дыры были залатаны красным асшайским шёлком, на ощупь таким же мягким, как кожа Каисы. Манс накинул плащ на плечи, и ему показалось, что тот словно стал намного теплее. Теперь это одеяние стало самым дорогим для него, ценнее даже лютни, находившейся с ним столько лет и ожидавшей его сейчас в Сумеречной Башне.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, наклоняясь к ней, чтобы в последний раз вкусить мёд её поцелуя, — я никогда не забуду тебя, Каиса. 

Она замотала головой, прогоняя слёзы. Потом мягко оттолкнула его. Глаза её пылали от затаённой боли.

— Хочешь уйти — уходи, — резко сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Манс видел, как содрогаются её плечи и понимал, что если сейчас коснётся её, то никогда не сможет вернуться обратно. Скрипнув зубами, он забрался на жеребца, видя, как перед его глазами мир начинает двоиться, а потом троиться. Он быстро провёл по лицу рукой, возвращая реальности привычную чёткость. 

«Если оглянешься, пути назад уже не будет», — сказал он сам себе и пришпорил жеребца, желая убраться отсюда как можно скорее. И всё-таки обернулся. Каиса стояла у низкой каменной хижины, глядя ему вслед и прижимая к груди сложенные руки.

***  
— Твоё возвращение принесло моему сердцу великую радость, — высокопарно произнёс Денис Маллистер через пару дней после возвращения Манса, пригласив того в свои покои, — признаться, многие думали, что ты не вернёшься назад. Горячего вина? Мёду? — поинтересовался он, приглашая Манса к столу. 

— Ну, разумеется, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Манс и уже громче добавил, чтобы сир Маллистер смог его расслышать, — я не мог поступить иначе. Что до вина и мёда, то спасибо, но я пока воздержусь.

— Радует, что ты помнишь о своём долге, Манс, — сир Маллистер покивал, проводя рукой по густой седой бороде, сделал длинный глоток из чаши с горячим вином, а после добавил, — но есть кое-что ещё... Ты должен взять новый чёрный плащ взамен прежнего, который изорвал сумеречный кот. 

— Но и этот плащ вполне годен для носки, — заметил Манс, — Каиса... та знахарка мне его починила. Видите? — Манс развёл руки в стороны, позволяя лучше разглядеть красные заплатки и нитки, испещрявшие чёрную ткань.

Сир Маллистер покачал головой. Выглядел он весьма недовольным, словно красный асшайский шёлк пагубно сказывался на следовании клятвам дозорного.

— Так не годится, — заключил он наконец, — братья Ночного Дозора носят чёрное, а не то, что сейчас на тебе. Ты выглядишь неподобающим образом. Мы древний орден с древними обычаями, которые следует чтить.

— Я выгляжу вполне сносно для человека, выжившего после того, как ему едва не выпустили кишки. Если позволите, я хотел бы оставить свой старый плащ при себе.

— Его нужно сжечь, — резко произнёс всегда вежливый сир Маллистер, хмуря густые брови, — мы чёрные братья, а не чёрно-красные, понимаешь ты это, Манс? К завтраку ты должен выглядеть как д _о_ лжно, избавившись от тряпок, которые на себя напялил.

«Эти тряпки — самое ценное, что у меня есть», — зло подумал Манс.

Он не стал ничего отвечать, понимая, что иначе ему не сносить головы. Привычно не поклонившись, он покинул покои сира Маллистера и быстрым шагом спустился по ступенькам на просторный двор. Звёзды горели, разбросанные по сине-чёрному куполу северного неба, и их, как всегда, было больше, чем Манс мог сосчитать. Тысячи, сотни тысяч... Среди этих звёзд он видел лицо своей матери, лицо Олава и даже лицо Каисы, печальное и нежное. Туманное свечение разливалось по небосклону подобно белым водам Молочной. 

Манс вдохнул полной грудью и, низко опустив голову, направился в сторону невысокой пристройки, где находились его собственные скромные покои. Там его ждала лютня. Там его ждала очередная бессонная ночь. Вероятно, последняя, которую он проведёт в Сумеречной Башне. 

Оказавшись в морозном полумраке собственных покоев, Манс не спешил разводить огонь, потому что сейчас ему нужен был холод, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Ему нужно было время и немного уверенности в том, что он собирался сделать. Рука его нырнула под сваленные одну на другую шкуры, на которых он спал. Под ними он до сих пор хранил старый маленький нож, сделанный отцом. Лица своего отца, погибшего, когда ему едва исполнилось шесть, он уже не помнил, но память о нём осталась жива. 

Манс повертел в руках нож, слишком мелкий для ладони взрослого мужчины, но этот клинок всё равно придавал ему уверенности, которой он искал. Словно сила и память, заключённые в нём столько лет, переливались в тело Манса. Он подошёл к узкому окну, откуда виднелась часть внешнего двора, ныне пустовавшего. 

Караул сменялся ближе к рассвету, и, хотя выезд к мосту Черепов тщательно охранялся, Манс хорошо знал Сумеречную Башню и прекрасно представлял себе, как можно уйти незамеченным незадолго до рассвета. Он вовсе не собирался сжигать свой старый плащ и не хотел более оставаться там, где человек не волен носить одежду любого цвета. 

Манс внезапно понял одно: когда-то он и в самом деле был вороной, но теперь он станет вороной, что слетит с Сумеречной Башни навстречу свободе. Если они поймают его, то лишат головы, но даже это теперь казалось предпочтительнее жизни в клетке.

Когда минул час волка и настал час соловья, а небо на востоке начало едва заметно светлеть, Манс подхватил лютню с кровати, спрятал свой старый нож за поясом и проверил, на месте ли его меч — тот ему, пожалуй, ещё пригодится, пока он будет разыскивать отряд Тормунда в Зачарованном лесу. Может быть, эти ребята прикончат его, а, может быть, Тормунд захочет его выслушать. В любом случае, Манс собирался рискнуть — терять ему было нечего.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он выскользнул из холодных покоев и направился вниз, намереваясь пересечь двор вдоль стен башен, оставаясь незамеченным благодаря густым ночным теням. 

Однако одного он не учёл — Куорена Полурукого, которого, пожалуй, все эти годы считал своим единственным другом. Именно его тёмную фигуру Манс увидел, стоило ему взять под уздцы жеребца, на котором он и вернулся в Сумеречную Башню. 

— Не думал, что ты покинешь нас так скоро, — глухо произнёс Куорен, стоя в дверях конюшни, освещённой светом факела, горевшего на стене. Манс зажёг его, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть в предрассветной тьме.

— Просто хочу прогуляться, — весело отозвался Манс, ведя жеребца к выходу, тот то ли одобрительно, то ли недовольно фыркнул, — это запрещено?

— Ты и сам знаешь, что да. Ты не можешь покидать дозор без разрешения и идти куда глаза глядят, ещё и в одиночестве. Мы оба понимаем, что прогулка твоя довольно опасна. 

Манс беспечно улыбнулся, хотя полумрак и скрадывал выражение его лица. Он посмотрел на Куорена, порядком постаревшего за прошедшие годы, хотя и оставшегося ещё крепким малым и отличным воином. 

— Так убей меня, — Манс кивнул на меч, который Куорен сжимал в левой руке. Ею он смог овладеть не хуже, чем некогда правой, — я не стану сопротивляться. Выполняй свой долг. 

— Я говорил тебе поступать по совести и сам поступлю по совести, — сказал Куорен, и Манс не без удивления заметил, как тот отступает в сторону, пропуская его. 

— А как же долг и честь? Ты не хочешь попытаться отговорить меня? — почти искренне недоумевал Манс.

— Разве мои уговоры на тебя подействуют? — в голосе Куорена послышалось нечто, похожее на иронию. — Если бы подействовали, я бы так и поступил, будь уверен. И пока ты мой брат, я не могу убить тебя. Но стоит тебе сделать шаг за пределы Сумеречной Башни без дозволения...

— Я больше не твой брат, — прервал его Манс и внезапно почувствовал странную горечь от собственных слов. Прозвучало это резче, чем он себе представлял. Куорен приходился ему братом и другом, и дело было вовсе не в клятвах, которые они оба приносили пред ликами Старых богов. Слова никогда не имели значения. — Ты же понимаешь, что в следующий раз мы встретимся лишь для того, чтобы прикончить друг друга.

— Что ж, так тому и быть, — хмыкнул Куорен, — но против меня у тебя нет шансов, потому что именно я научил тебя всему. 

— Посмотрим, — в тон ему ответил Манс, всё ещё стоя на пороге конюшни. Он подошёл к Куорену, вглядываясь в его суровое жёсткое лицо без тени улыбки. — Ты можешь пожалеть о том, что отпустил меня... — Манс тихо рассмеялся, вспомнив прошлое. — Стоило тебе убить меня ещё тогда, когда я был ребёнком. У Кулака Первых Людей.

— Стоило, — согласился Куорен, — но сделанного не воротишь. И из-за этого я теперь нарушаю данное мною слово... Но и у меня ещё остались собственные принципы, которые кое-что да значат, — Куорен махнул правой рукой, — уходи, Манс, если решил уйти, уходи как можно дальше или, клянусь, я выслежу и убью тебя. Даю тебе час, чтобы убраться, а потом я объявлю тревогу. И ты превратишься в дезертира, которого велено будет казнить.

— Да хранят тебя Старые боги, Куорен Полурукий, старый друг, — Манс на короткое мгновение положил руку на плечо Куорена, сжимая его, а после быстро вскочил на жеребца и направился в сторону одного из тайных переходов, что должен был вывести его к мосту Черепов. 

Сквозь свист ветра в ушах он не слышал звуков тревоги, оставшихся далеко позади, не видел огней, зажжённых чёрными братьями, что выехали, дабы изловить его, как дикое животное.  
Он промчался галопом по мосту над чернеющей внизу Тесниной через Западный Дозор. 

Белёсые хлопья тумана лежали над покрытой снегом землёй, он гнал жеребца вперёд между кривыми деревьями и чёрными камнями. Окутанный предрассветными сумерками мир, окружавший его теперь со всех сторон, остро пах елями, соснами, кедрами, влажным мхом и морозом. Манс проскакал мимо серо-зелёного страж-древа, приветливо, как ему показалось, покачавшего колючей веткой, словно желая доброй дороги.

Ещё этот мир пах свободой, о которой Манс успел позабыть за столько долгих лет. Он мчался вперёд, чувствуя, как сводит от холода лицо, будучи не в силах надышаться этим сладким воздухом, как жаждущий не может перестать пить чистую родниковую воду. В какой-то момент Манс осознал, что из груди его рвётся полный радости крик, разносящийся по лесу и окрестным скалам, окрашенным первыми алыми лучами солнца. 

Чёрно-красный плащ развевался за его спиной, хлопая, словно крылья. Впервые в жизни Манс чувствовал, что летит. И сердце в его груди пело древние песни Севера.


End file.
